Trouble
by Blue-Eyed-Hime26
Summary: Deidara's a teenager that just can't keep himself out of trouble.He's been in trouble with the cops more times than Hidan's sacraficed for Jashin!His father Madara has to set him straight or risk losing his son to Military Camp.The answer?Full sum inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Deidara's a teenager that just can't keep himself out of trouble. He's been in trouble with the cops more times than Hidan's sacraficed for Jashin! His father Madara has to set him straight or risk losing his son to Military Camp. To keep his son in line Madara decides to sign him up for a boys' basketball team. Unfortunately his artistic, yet feminine, son can't seem to fit in or keep up with the team and is constantly bullied. But in the end all he needed was one boy to stand up for him. But falling in love with that boy was definitely a bonus to joining the team.

'Ding Dong'

Madara sighed heavily and opened his front door.

"Evening, Fugaku." he said tiredly.

"Madara." Fugaku said with a tilt of his police chief hat.

Another heavy sigh.

"So what was it this time?"

Fugaku opened his note pad and read. Shaking his head he looked back up.

"Stealing a cat."

Madara was silent for a moment.

"Deidara why did you steal a cat?" Madara asked his son. A blonde boy came out from behind the police chief with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I wanted to make it explode, un!" he exclaimed. Madara sighed for a third time and ran a hand through his midnight hair.

"Charges were dropped. I convinced the old woman to let him off the hook." Fugaku announced.

Madara was still for a moment.

"You stole a cat...from an old lady?" he asked finally. Deidara nodded.

"She didn't put up much of a fight."

Madara put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Go to bed Deidara." he said quietly. For the first time since he stole the cat, Deidara's face showed remorse. He looked into his dad's sad eyes and walked with his head down to his room.

"Madara I know you love your son and I would hate to see him shipped off to boarding school. You know that. In the past I've been able to let Deidara's charges slide, but if he commits a serious crime it could be the end of freedom for him." Fugaku said seriously. Madara nodded emotionlessly.

"I think you should try getting him involved in some more activities. Maybe have him take up a hobby or something? Erm, but might I suggest staying away from art?" Fugaku added with a dry chuckle.

Madara gave a weak smile before closing the door and wishing Fugaku a good night. After the police chief had gone Madara sighed and leaned up against the door. _Forgive me Deidara, but this is going to be for your own good._ He thought sadly looking at an old family photo that hung in the foyer. The demure, blonde woman standing by his side in the photograph seemed to give him an encouraging smile before Madara headed upstairs to find his son.

A/n This was quick but I know exactly where I'm going with this! It will be SasoDei and Sasori will come in very soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"Deidara, can I come in please?"

"Sure Dad, un." Deidara called from in his room as he stood to open the door.

"Dei, I have something I need to talk to you about." Madara said ushering his son to sit on the bed. Deidara cocked his head to the side so his bangs fell out of his eye.

"What is it, un?" He asked. Suddenly his eyes widened in horror. "Oh Dad I'm really sorry about what happened today but please don't let them send me away, un!" Deidara pleaded with tears in his eyes. Madara shook his head slowly.

"No Dei, you aren't getting sent to boarding school." Madara said. Deidara let out a sigh of relief. "Yet." Madara continued. Deidara winced and looked down at his feet.

"Well then what do you want, un?" He asked quietly. Madara stood up and patted Deidara on the back.

"I signed you up for basketball. Thank me later." He said quickly before exiting his son's room. Madara made it a few steps down the hallway before Deidara realized what was happening and chased after his father.

"Wait! You mean, like, the sport?" Deidara asked nervously. Madara nodded slowly.

"The one with the goal, un?" Madara shook his head slowly.

"The puck, un?" Madara shook his head again.

"The… racket, un?" Deidara asked anxiously. Madara ran a hand through his head.

"The one with the hoop." He told his son finally. Deidara sighed in relief.

"Oh! The one with the… hoop, un?" He said suddenly confused. Madara stared at his son for a moment in disbelief. He knew his son was a bit on the *cough *cough* feminine side, but even little girls knew what basketball was! Deidara was a fairly slender boy with long hair and girly features. Madara knew his son wasn't exactly star quarterback material but the man was trying his best to raise Deidara right.

"Deidara… you do know what I'm talking about don't you?" Madara asked cautiously. Deidara's eyes widened.

"O-of course Dad!" He stuttered desperately. Madara sighed and pointed towards Deidara's bedroom.

"You'll learn all about it tomorrow…" He promised after giving his son a tight hug and sending him off to bed for the second time that night.

* * *

><p>"Hello Deidara, nice to meet you. I'm Pein, but you can just call me Coach Pein. This is my assistant coach, Konan." The orange haired man with the piercings told Deidara when he entered the gymnasium that day. And blue haired woman looked up from her team roster and gave Deidara a friendly wave before continuing taking attendance.<p>

"Stay right here, I'll round up the team." Pein instructed before blowing into his whistle.

"Come on in team!" He shouted as ten boys tossed orange balls aside and jogged over to the coach and Deidara.

"Team this is Deidara. Deidara, this is Akatsuki." Pein introduced. Deidara gave a small wave and the boys stared at him blankly.

"Tobi thought this was a boys' team!" A boy in a swirly orange mask called out suddenly, sending the team into fits of laughter.

"Yeah Coach Pein! What are you thinking!" A boy with red triangles on his face added.

"Kiba!" The coach warned. Deidara felt his head heat up in anger.

"You morons! I _am_ a boy!" He shouted angrily pushing his bangs out of his face. There was silence that met Deidara's declaration.

"He's really a fucking guy…" A silver-haired boy without a shirt on murmured. Incredulously.

"Come up with that one all by yourself Hidan?" A tall muscular boy with tan skin and brown hair asked dryly.

"Shut your Jashin-damned mouth Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted defiantly.

"Both of you shut up!" Konan ordered. The rowdy boys grew quiet and Pein rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Okay Deidara this is our team." Pein said motioning to the kids that surrounded him. "Boys, introduce yourselves."

Deidara already recognized the few people that had spoken out as Kiba, Tobi, Hidan and Kakuzu. The new faces were Itachi, a raven haired boy with lines on his face, Kisame, a boy with pale –almost blue- skin and small eyes, Zetsu, who had multicolored skin that looked almost like a bad tan –but the boys had told him it was natural-, Naruto, a blonde with blue eyes and a huge smile, Gaara, a redhead with dark eyeliner and a perma-scowl, and finally Sasori. He was another redhead with muddy brown eyes, a porcelain face which held a bored expression, and he was a bit on the short side though obviously muscular.

"Yeah yeah, Deidara, Akatsuki -yadda yadda- now go play some ball!" Konan shouted with a sharp blow of her whistle that made Pein cringe next to her. The boys stumbled onto the court and Deidara stood shifting uncomfortably. He still had no idea how to play basketball… Suddenly Deidara felt a sharp tug on his wrist and realized the shorter redhead –Sasori- had his hand wrapped around his wrist and was dragging him onto the court.

"Stand there any longer and Konan will have your head on a silver platter." He muttered as Deidara fell into step beside him.

"Uh, thanks, un…" Deidara offered weakly. Sasori nodded and turned his head, looking Deidara over critically.

"You've never played basketball a day in your life." He finally concluded. Deidara froze. Sasori stopped also and gave the blonde a curious look before Deidara chuckled nervously and began walking with Sasori again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sasori no Danna, un." Deidara said calmly. Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Well now I know you're lying." He stated. Deidara frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about, un?"

"Danna." Was all Sasori said before running onto the court to pass the ball with Hidan, who looked past him quizzically at Deidara.

Deidara stood there frozen, kicking himself for putting his foot in his mouth again while Sasori jogged off with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Puppet Boy, what the fuck is up with that blonde kid?" Hidan asked as Sasori ran over to him. The redhead shrugged his shoulders, offering no reply. Hidan frowned watching Deidara idle at the sidelines of the court.

"Oh hey, maybe he just doesn't have any friends!" Hidan exclaimed suddenly. Sasori opened his mouth to stop him but before he could the zealot was racing over to a very scared looking Deidara.

"Hey kid! Come pass with me and the puppet fucker!" Hidan said with a wide grin. Deidara frowned, unsure of how to pass a basketball before nodding his head hesitantly and following Hidan over to where Sasori was anxiously waiting.

"Uh, hey there Sasori…" Deidara said as coolly as he could. Sasori rolled his eyes and did a chest pass to Hidan, who attempted to do a bounce pass to Deidara… who kicked it.

* * *

><p><strong>An Haha oh Deidara! What will we do with you! ^-^ I'm not trying to make Deidara all girly, I'm just trying to make him a non-sporty guy. It's possible to be a manly man and not like sports! **

**... Okay so maybe he's not a 'manly man' but Deidara is not in any way supposed to be all feminine and uke-ish in this story! He just may need a bit of protection for a certain puppet-boy eventually becuase he's evidently not all that strong...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n Trouble! Oh yes… Deidara's in it… Kicking a basketball… smoooooth….**

"Did you just-?"

"No, un! I didn't! I was just-"

"You so fucking did!"

"Hidan keep your voice down." Sasori hissed, pulling the two arguing boys into a small circle.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on here blondie?" Hidan asked, pointing an accusing finger in Deidara's face. Deidara flushed red and took a step back.

"I, un… well you see, un…." Deidara attempted to spit out. But the words 'I have no idea what I'm doing' and 'I have no idea what basketball is' seemed to escape him at the moment.

"Deidara, you can tell Hidan. It's okay, he's cool." Sasori said calmly. Deidara was still skeptical of the zealot however. And he wasn't too trusting of the emotionless redhead either.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, un! I-"

"Deidara, are you done lying yet?" Sasori asked dully. The redhead could see right through the poor blonde's show.

"I'm not-!... Oh screw it, un! Where are the rackets for this game anyways! What kind of game is this? There's no way we can hit a ball that big with a bat!" Deidara exclaimed, tugging at his hair in frustration. Sasori and Hidan shared a look. Hidan opened his mouth to respond but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"'K-Kuzu!" He squeaked. Deidara's jaw dropped. How had the stitched boy turned the ranting zealot into a blushing school girl! His question was answered seconds later when Kakuzu put a finger in the waistband of Hidan's basketball shorts and pulled the silver-haired boy close to him. Hidan's face flushed and he quickly wound his arms around Kakuzu's neck and kissed him.

"I… uhm… un?" Deidara said turning to Sasori with a confused look on his face. Sasori smirked and put a hand on Hidan's shoulder, yanking him and the stitched boy apart. Hidan whined in his defense and grabbed Kakuzu's hand, pulling him into the small huddle the boys had created.

"Okay blondie," Hidan began, ignoring Deidara's indignant retorts about 'having a name', "What's the deal with the bat and racket? This is basketball? Do you need me to draw you a fucking picture?" Hidan questioned with a hand on his hip. At the words 'bat' and 'racket' Kakuzu shot Sasori a look. The redhead shook his head in an 'I'll explain later' gesture.

"I… un… I've never even seen a basketball before…" Deidara muttered finally. "I've never even heard of a sport that uses orange balls! What kind of sport is this?" He snapped defiantly. The other three boys frowned.

"Blondie… I wouldn't tell any of the other guys that." Hidan said, suddenly serious. Deidara shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't been planning on telling anyone. In his eyes, all these athletic guys were not ones to mess with. He was an artist. A believer in beauty, devotion, and explosions. Not sweaty guys competing for goals or strikes or even touchdowns. In his eyes, all these boys were just barbarians. Except maybe… Sasori. The porcelain featured redhead didn't look like he'd even perspired in his life. Though it was an image that Deidara wouldn't mind seeing.

"And… why not, un?" Deidara asked, dreading the answer. Hidan looked over at the other guys anxiously to see that the group was also looking at them, with smirks.

"G-Guys we should start practicing. We'll just make sure to pass it past you, Deidara. We'll sort this out later, but the other guys are looking." Hidan said stepping away from the group. The others followed until their circle had grown in size. Kakuzu saw the nervous was Hidan looked at the other boys and frowned. Kakuzu hated anything that made Hidan upset or uncomfortable… and things that cost money.

Sasori also was wary of the boys watching them and shot a glance at Deidara. The poor kid had no idea what the monsters on the other side of the court were capable of. The redhead knew all about Deidara just by looking at him. He knew the boy was a fellow artist and he knew the blonde was gay. It was written all over his body language, style, and lack of athletic talent or knowledge. Sasori himself was also gay but prided himself in being much better at hiding it. It wasn't that he was ashamed; he just didn't like projecting it to the world. Sasori had a feeling none of the jock straps (being the rest of the team) had any idea about Deidara though, Sasori just had a majorly advance gaydar. That was how he knew Kakuzu and Hidan would end up together, while the rest of the team thought they were just playing around.

Deidara could trust these two for that reason exactly. If the rest of the team wanted to be homophobes, it was fine by Sasori. But if the four boys stuck together, maybe they would be able to avoid the other players.

Just maybe…

**A/n Hm this was short… I wanted to get some action in this chapter but I ended up just doing a lot of explaining… Okay then it's decided! Action comes NEXT CHAPTER! SHANNARO!**

**Review and Subscribe ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

A/n This chappie is fairly long with a bit of action. Enjoyyyy!

"….You really think so Gaara?"

"No doubt about it Kibbles."

"Why you little-!"

"We'll corner them after practice, tell the rest of the team."

"Fine, fucking emo bitch…" Kiba muttered angrily, walking away from the court he and Gaara had been talking on and towards the rest of the team. Spotting the loud mouth right away Kiba smirked.

"Hey Naruto, I've got a message for you to pass on."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Since Deidara had come to practice late the four boys spent the rest of their time strategically passing the ball around the clueless blonde. Hidan watched the boys across the court nervously, cringing slightly when Kiba called to Naruto with Gaara smirking in the background. The devious redhead was never up to any good and the whole team knew it. Getting mixed in with him either meant you were gonna be doing his dirty work for him or he planned on making your life a living hell. Kiba tended to end up being his lackey more often than not so seeing the two plotting was never a good sign.

Looking over at Kakuzu and Sasori, Hidan knew the two were also wary.

"Deidara, let me walk you home." Sasori said, making it obvious that he wasn't asking. Deidara blushed lightly.

"S-sure." He muttered, "But I don't need a babysitter you know, un!" He added indignantly. Sasori rolled his eyes at the blonde and grabbed him by the shirt; quickly pulling him out of the gym the second Pein blew the whistle to end practice.

"Kakuzu?" Hidan asked when he noticed that the boy's gaze was lost on the other side of the court. The entire gym seemed to be split as if it were a battle field. Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, and now Deidara stayed on their side and the other seven kept to their own. The boys were a team though, and when it came to game time they played together flawlessly. Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi could defend together to perfection and when you put Kiba and Hidan on offence together there was no stopping the two. There was even a mutual respect between Kakuzu and Gaara when it came to shooting.

But those were games, when all that mattered was winning. Practice was a whole new world, centered only around the team's social lives. This was exactly what Kakuzu had been thinking about when Hidan called his name.

"What are you doing?" Hidan continued. Kakuzu shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the other side of the court.

"Just thinking about how divided one team can actually be." Kakuzu stated simply, causing a small frown to form on Hidan's face. Kakuzu patted his head with a small smile and Hidan brightened up. The two stood there looking at each other for a few moments and when they looked up they noticed that the rest of the team was already gone.

"That was weird." Kakuzu muttered, putting a protective arm around Hidan's waist as the two walked out of the gym into the night.

"Ah, ah, ah." A voice chided from the shadows causing Hidan's spine to stiffen and Kakuzu's grip to tighten around him.

"You can't leave practice before we even play the game." Another voice said, causing a slew of snickers to erupt from the darkness, giving Kakuzu and Hidan a good estimate of how many people there were. And the answer?

Too many for them to handle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Thanks for walking me home yesterday. I'm glad nothing happened." Deidara said to Sasori at their game the next morning. Sasori shrugged his shoulders and bent down to touch his toes, looking up from under his red hair to smirk at Deidara.

"I know where I'm needed." Sasori explained smugly before standing back up to face Deidara.

"I didn't _need_ you!" Deidara insisted with a pout. Sasori rolled his eyes as Pein's whistle sounded and Akatsuki got into a circle with their orange-haired coach and his blue-haired assistant.

Deidara looked at the other team who was staring at the group with wide eyes. Obviously Akatsuki, with their array of strange characters, was well-known and slightly feared. That was when one of the boys saw Deidara and his eyebrows raised. The boy elbowed his friend and pointed to the now scowling blonde. A few short moments later the entire opposing team was staring at Deidara and when their coach walked over he knew exactly what was about to happen and he gritted his teeth.

"Hi there Coach Pein, my name is Jiraiya. My team couldn't help but notice that you have a girl playing for you?" The white-haired man said with a clearly baffled look on his face. The entire team burst into laughter and Deidara felt his face heating up in that familiar way. He was completely and utterly embarrassed for the umpteenth time in his life. But, to his surprise, he felt the blood drain from his face when he felt Sasori's hand on his shoulder.

"No, I think you're mistaken coach. I play no girls on my team. Good luck in the game." Pein said emotionlessly, throwing a gin in Deidara's direction that made the blonde's heart swell. He's always fended for himself but with the redhead by his side and someone defending him for once he felt like he belonged. Jiraiya's face blanked and he stared at Deidara for a moment longer before something clicked in his mind.

"Oh! Right, of course… I can, uh, clearly see that these are all boys!" Jiraiya said quickly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly before turning back to his team.

"What the hell kind of genius are you, Shikamaru?" He shouted before he even reached his team. A boy with hair in a spiky ponytail shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"Alright team," Pein said, regaining Akatsuki's wandering attention. "Unfortunately we're down two men today." The orange-man said with a troubled expression. Deidara's eyes widened as he and Sasori looked around and realized who was missing.

"No way…" Sasori murmured, looking at his feet with his fists clenched tightly.

"It seems that Kakuzu has a broken leg, and Hidan called in sick late last night." Pein said. Konan looked uneasy next to him and her head snapped up as the team burst into quiet snickers.

"Why is that _funny_?" She hissed. The boys were quiet, letting only a few laughs out as Deidara and Sasori looked at the coaches with looks of absolute horror.

"Right, well Deidara, in any even you're going to have to sub in for one of them." Pein said, turning to the blonde. Deidara froze and his hearing went fuzzy. He was completely silent and Sasori also froze next to him. The room seemed to spin for the blonde and his mouth went dry. There was no way this was happening to him!

"Deidara? Which spot do you wanna take over for?" Pein asked again.

"Uhh…" Deidara looked at Sasori nervously. The redhead sighed and weighed the options. If Deidara subbed for Kakuzu and tried to shoot baskets, he could very well ruin the entire game _and_ his chances of fitting in. On the other hand, if he subbed for Hidan he could easily pretend he knew what he was doing _plus_ Sasori could watch his back from the defensive line.

"Take Hidan's spot." Sasori advised quietly. Deidara nodded with a look of relief on his face.

"I'll play Hidan's position." He announced, hoping that he had used all the right words.

But he would need more than to throw around pretty words to finish this game in one piece.

A/n Oh boy, the game is going to have some serious ups and downs and DRAMA! Woohoo! Dramaaa!

Review and Subscribe luvvies ^^


End file.
